


As long as you're mine

by an_angel_i_can_keep



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: As Long As You're Mine, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, honestly idk, was just listening to wicked and got these intense feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_angel_i_can_keep/pseuds/an_angel_i_can_keep
Summary: The play except Jeremy realises he doesn't have to fight through them to get what he wants.





	As long as you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> this has zero (0) editing bc i just wrote it all out and don't want to reread it so Oh Well and i apologise for any mistakes anywhere.

"Michael makes an entrance!"

  
The room seemed to slow down around him, and all Jeremy could focus on was the overbearing presence of his seemingly still friend as he all but threw himself onto the stage. He was vaguely aware that he was holding something, but all he could think about was- "Michael!"  
"I was just in the audience thinking "This is pretty good for a school play!" Then I was like, "This is way too good for a school play!!" They've all been squipped, right?" Michael grinned out.  
Jeremy stood, frozen over the first few words before even contemplating the rest. "W-w-wait, you came to see me in the play?"

Unfazed, Michael moved on with the plan. "Even brought my own refreshments!"  
Jeremy could barely stutter out the words to express how grateful he was to have his friend back, nevermind his shock at how he had discovered the squip's weakness and much less found a bottle of the discontinued soda he now realised Michael was parading around. Somewhere within him he vaguely remembered hearing something similar back on Halloween, but he was trying his best to forget the events of the night, and his squip made that much easier to do.  
"Mountain Dew Red! Told you I did my research!"

Hearing Michael's voice brought him back to reality, reminding him to speak, and as he spotted Keanu Reeves glaring daggers at Michael, the imminent danger they were all in.  
"That's amazing! Give it to me!" He cried out.  
"Okay! Wait, no!"  
This wasn't part of the plan, right?  
"But I need it!" Jeremy tried desperately.  
"And I need an apology. I think that’s in order. I mean, you treat me like I don’t exist for months, blow me off when I try to help you-"  
"Fine! I'm-"

He could see the squip smirk as he lazily muttered out the command. He was enjoying this, almost looking bored, as if he had expected Michael to come with an army to attempt to destroy him. "Vocal chords: block."  
Despite the futile efforts, Jeremy tried to do the one thing his friend asked of him, tried to prove he didn't want to abandon him, that he wasn't falling for the squip's lies anymore, but it wasn't of any use, with nothing but vague noises and fearful eyes coming from him.  
"Seriously? Is it that hard to say sorry?" Michael looked pissed, understandably so. He was always firm in his beliefs, and it was something Jeremy had always admired, but right now it was a pain in the ass.  
"Yes!" he screamed. "C'mon man this is important!"  
"Well, this is important to me!"  
"It's a word!!"  
"It's a gesture! Gestures matter!"

In his feeble attempts to hurry Michael along into giving him the Red so he can apologise later, Jeremy had seemingly made the situation worse, but the squip's sinister grin reminded him that it can and most definitely will get much worse very soon.  
"Kung Fu Fists: Activate!"  
He felt his fists move up against his will as his yelling got louder and he moved closer to Michael.  
"This is so you!" He shoved his clenched fist towards Michael as he jumped away in shock. Swing, miss. "You love to feel superior, just because you-"  
Swing, miss.  
"-listen to music on vinyl and eat eel in your sushi and-"  
Swing, miss.  
"-don't care about being popular!"  
"Of course I care! I just know its never gonna happen!" Michael, in all his glory, was moving away from Jeremy's weak advances like a pro and was somehow gaining the advantage despite yelling right back at him.  
"So you resent me because I didn't give up like you did?" Swing, miss.  
"I don't resent you! I'm jealous you try!"  
"Well, I'm jealous you don't!" He could feel the squip laughing as he yet again failed to hit Michael, although if there was ever a time for his failed co-ordination to be of a use, it was now.  
"Then why are you hitting me?"  
"I'm not trying to!" Swing, miss.  
"Don't try harder!"

Somehow, Michael's truly terrible advice gave Jeremy the strength he needed to gain control over his body, even if it was just for a moment. "It’s- Not- Me- Its- My- Squip!" He threw himself as far away from Michael as he could as he tried to explain. "It's taking over my body! I need your help! I'm SORRY!"  
With that, something within Michael clicked, and he used this to pin down Jeremy, now squirming and flailing like a puppet cut from its strings, if the puppet was also simultaneously being used as a voodoo doll by someone who had a lot of anger to take out. Finally, he got Jeremy to be somewhat still, except now he had to figure out how he was going to uncap the bottle of Red and force feed it to Jeremy.

Again, out of nowhere, help appeared, and both Michael and Jeremy clutched onto their last glimmer of hope that was... Jake Dillinger, hobbling over slowly on his crutches. Michael, ever the source of authority, was the first one to react, yelling out quickly.  
"Jake, this is gonna sound super weird, but if I hold down Jeremy, can you make him drink this Mountain Dew Red?" Michael winced, hearing the absurdity of his plea.  
"Actually, that doesn't sound weird at all." As Jake limped over towards the pair, a gleam in his eyes neither of them recognised, they both vowed to take back any comment ever made on him, as he was going to be their clear saviour.

That is, until the Squip got involved.

With nothing short of a cackle, he suddenly yelled out "Up up down down left right A!"

With two pairs of shocked eyes watching his every move, Jake adopted a sinister grin that didn't match his features, and he tipped over the bottle of Red, accompanied by the screams of Michael and Jeremy, helpless to stop him.  
"I was already pretty boss before, now I'm totally boss, and then some more! I'm living the upgrade! Yo, check this out!" And with an inhuman yell, Jake threw his crutches to the ground and began kicking the air.  
Michael and Jeremy didn't think their jaws could drop any lower, but clearly, they were wrong.  
"It healed your legs?" Jeremy stuttered out in shock, before being quickly shut down.  
"No, but I can't feel pain anymore! And it is awesome!" With his crutches long since forgotten about, and his eyes glowing an uncharacteristically blue, Jake clunkily walked off on his broken legs, exclaiming to himself, "I'm living the upgrade, God I love me-"

The boys barely had time to process what they had just witnessed before the squip threw the next challenge at them, in the form of Brooke and Chloe walking towards them in unison.  
"There you are, Jeremy." They both said, simultaneously.  
Brooke went first, smiling towards Jeremy, although it didn't quite meet her bright blue eyes.  
"I just want you to know, I'm not mad you broke my heart and slept with my best friend."  
Although he didn't say anything, Jeremy felt Michael's grip on him tighten at this, and he couldn't tell if his hardened eyes were meant for the squip inhabiting Brooke, or Brooke herself.  
"And I'm not mad you dated my best friend and wouldn't sleep with me" Chloe burst in, eager as ever to reclaim the attention, even when being controlled by a supercomputer hivemind.  
Brooke seemed to have other ideas however, as she gasped out "He didn't sleep with you?"  
Chloe's curt response quickly became more interested as Brooke quickly covered up her shock with the truth. "He didn't sleep with me!"  
Behind him, Jeremy felt Michael gasp just as Chloe did, releasing his tight grasp ever-so-slightly, but Jeremy was too mesmerised by the scene in front of him to even think about reacting.  
The girls faced each other, both wearing identical shocked looks.  
"Oh my god, why was I so jealous of you? You were jealous of me? That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! Sisters forever! Jinx!" They both excitedly recited together, returning to the depths from whence they came. Which was probably just the stage.

With Michael's groan bringing him back to the present once more, Jeremy spotted the empty Mountain Dew Red bottle, forgotten by Jake but still lying behind Jenna and a horde of other squipped cast members, with an idea forming in his head.  
"Michael, the bottle! There's still a few drops left!" He exclaimed.  
"How am I supposed to get past them?" Michael shot back, fear emanating from him as he released Jeremy to jump upwards.  
At this moment, Jeremy saw a clear choice emerging for him. In the corner of his eye he could see the squip, busying himself with linking together a mass hivemind of newly squipped kids, but in the other...

In the other was Michael. Michael, who had been rejected and abandoned by Jeremy more times than he ever deserved, yet still came to save him when he was needed. Michael, who's hazy eyes and off centred gaze told Jeremy he had definitely been doing things that were not squip related before coming to rescue him. Michael, who now more than anything just deserved to be happy. He knew the chances of actually making this out alive and sane were slim, and so for the first time in his life, Jeremy took a chance.

"I- I don't know," he whispered.  
"There's gotta be a way somehow, we can't just-"  
"Micah." The nickname cut them both short, and as Michael turned back towards him slowly, Jeremy stood up with a surge of confidence.

Reaching towards his best friend of twelve years with a hand gently holding his face, Jeremy took a deep breath and kissed him slowly.  
As Michael stood there frozen, Jeremy realised this probably wasn't one of his best ideas, but when Michael relaxed and kissed him back he realised it most definitely was the best idea he'd ever have.

It was only when they were both out of breath that they stopped for air, leaning their foreheads on one another. Michael looked at Jeremy, eyes full of questions, but Jeremy simply shook his head and went in for another searing kiss. As they parted, to let Jeremy rest his head on Michael's shoulder and Michael atop Jeremy's head, Michael opened his mouth to softly speak.  
"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee standing beside you with you wanting me."  
A small kiss to his cheek prompted he continue, but he shifted to look into Jeremy's eyes before doing so.  
"Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine."

With this, he gently lifted Jeremy's chin up to kiss him once more, as they both felt the finality of the situation kick in.  
With another deep intake, Jeremy looked at Michael, and saw everything he could ever want.  
"Maybe I'm lonely, maybe I'm wise but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell."  
As he moved closer into him, Michael joined in, softly muttering together, oblivious to the chaos around them.  
"Every moment as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time."  
Jeremy stopped to stare into Michael once more as he quietly asked what they were both thinking.  
"Say there's no future for us as a pair?"  
Even as Jeremy wondered the exact thing, he couldn't bear to think of Michael wondering it, so with a chaste kiss to his cheek, he replied with as much confidence as he could muster.  
"Though I may know, I don't care."

As they looked into each other's eyes in agreement, they began together once more.  
"Just for this moment as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through and know I'll be here holding you, as long as you're mine."  
As Michael lent in for another kiss, Jeremy froze, prompting him to pull back, his face filled with fear.  
"Jer?" he whispered, not wanting to break the peace they'd created together between the mayhem.

"It's just, for the first time I feel" Jeremy hesitated, blinking away the blue glow that threatened to break through his pupils.

"Chill."


End file.
